


Abuse of Power

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon, Engagement, F/M, Kristanna Harvest Festival 2019 (Disney), Kristanna week, One Shot, Pre-coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff shares a brief moment with his fiancé a few days before her coronation.





	Abuse of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the only canon-verse thing I have ever written, it is my only contribution to KA week. NOV 1- The Unknown
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Engagements could be exhausting, Kristoff had found. Especially when one coupled it with the coronation of one of the people in said engagement.

The scramble to put two major kingdom events together within the space of a month was completely unknown territory not only to Kristoff and Anna, but the entirety of the kingdom. People were constantly bustling around the pair, swirling around with hundreds of questions about guests, napkins, what exactly was Sven’s role going to be in these ceremonies, etc. etc. etc.

It was exhausting.

Kristoff gave a large yawn from the back of the large mirrored room where he was watching his fiancé get fitted in her coronation gown. He had, of course, not been allowed to see her wedding dress, but this gown had been deemed acceptable for him to preview, and he was incredibly grateful. He hadn’t seen Anna very much over the past few days and it was beginning to wear on him.

Anna stood looking into one of the larger mirrors, regal in her dark gown, as a seamstress pinned and prodded her.

“I don’t know,” Anna’s brows furrowed together in worry. “It seems a bit dark for a party.”

“I assure you, your Majesty, it is befitting of a coronation.” The uptight seamstress huffed, as she fixed a pin in Anna’s side.

“I suppose I do look more mature.” Anna sighed, turning this way and that, much to the seamstress’ dismay, to get a better look at herself. “What do you think, Kristoff?”

“I think you look like a Queen.” Kristoff replied honestly.

Anna’s eyes rose to his in the mirror and he could see a crinkle in her nose.

“If you think that’s going to get you special treatment, Mr. Bjorgman, you are sorely mistaken.”

Kristoff grinned back at her, then opened his mouth to continue their banter, when the seamstress interrupted.

“Please turn this way, your Majesty.”

“Oh please, do call me Anna.” Anna’s attention was back on the woman at hand. “I haven’t technically been coronated yet. I mean, I have ascended to the throne and all, what with Elsa being busy with the Snow Queen stuff and all, but the ‘Your Majesty’ stuff seems so formal still. I’m not quite ready for it.”

Kristoff sighed, letting the words he was about to say die on his lips.

He wasn’t complaining that his future wife was going to be the ruler of a nation. Not in the slightest. In fact, he looked forward to watching her rule with grace and kindness and had already vowed to help her in any way that he could.

If he was being completely honest though, he was very nervous about what all that would entail. He didn’t really know what was expected of him. He wasn’t from nobility, he wasn’t trained how to lead nations as he had learned to walk.

He was only Kristoff Bjorgman. Nobody, of nowhere in particular. The unknown of what came with guiding a country was terrifying.

And he had only had a few snatched moments to express these concerns to Anna, what with their schedules being so full. She had repeatedly assured him that his experience as a working member of Arendelle’s kingdom was unbelievably valuable to helping determine what steps they should be taking economically. She had calmed him with sweet kisses and told him how grateful she was to have him by her side…

But he was still terrified.

His biggest trouble though was that he missed Anna terribly.

So, Kristoff would take what few moments with her that he could. Even if that meant watching her get fitted into a dress, in a stuffy room, with an even stuffier seamstress. He just wished he could actually talk to her during the process.

“Kristoff, we need to get the finishing touches on your suit as well.” Anna vaguely called.

“My monkey-suit, you mean.” He replied.

“Yes, and you’ll make the most handsomest monkey I ever did see!” She turned to look at him.

When she did, she paused and regarded him closely.

Kristoff felt pinned beneath her gaze. He knew she could read the disappointment, exhaustion, and fear on his face. He couldn’t hide from her if he tried.

“If your Majesty would please stand still.” The seamstress all but growled.

“Actually, I believe we’re in need of break.” Anna informed the elderly woman.

“But-“

“If you would leave us, please.” She gave the seamstress a polite smile, but her voice clearly indicated that this was not a matter with which she was to argue.

After bowing (and giving Kristoff what he interpreted to be an annoyed look) the seamstress left the room.

Anna then proceeded to bound up to him and hop into his arms.

“Hi!” She said cheerfully, as if seeing him for the first time that day.

“Hi.” He couldn’t help but grin back at her and then pulled her into a tight hug.

“You don’t have to wear a fancy suit if you don’t want to.” She mumbled into his chest. “I mean, I am the queen now. I can change the rules.”

“It’s alright,” Kristoff told her honestly. “I’m not trying to completely throw the kingdom into chaos by wearing my harvesting gear... I just wish it didn’t have so many buttons on it.”

“Hmm.” Anna hummed in dismay. “That will make it especially difficult to get off when the party is over.”

Kristoff felt his eyebrows raise and he quickly looked down into Anna’s face. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He had seen this particular look many times before, and it usually put him in compromising positions. They were thoroughly enjoyable positions, but still, compromising, nonetheless.

Her hands began to slide slowly down his chest, inching towards his stomach and then…

“Whoaw, whoaw, whoaw, feisty pants.” He caught her wrists. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing!” She lied innocently. “Just trying to help relieve some of the pre-coronation stress for you.”

“I would think _you_ would be the one who needed stress relief. You’re the one being crowned, not me.”

“You know, I really _could_ use a little stress relief.”

Kristoff felt his whole body starting to grow hot and he swallowed thickly.

“Oh, really?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded eagerly. “And I’d say we only have a couple of minutes before that old biddy comes back. Elsa is also supposed to be arriving soon.”

“Hmm, then anything for you, my queen.”

He leaned down and quickly captured her lips with his. They only shared a scorching kiss for a moment, because Anna pulled away after just a few seconds. He looked at her confused, both of them already panting.

“Call me Mrs. Bjorgman.” She whispered faintly, her eyes still glued to his lips.

“We aren’t married yet.” He whispered back with some amusement.

“We will be soon. And we’re going to visit the trolls tomorrow! We can have them marry us then.”

She reached up on her toes and went to kiss him, but he pulled away slightly and quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think that’s entirely legal in the eyes of… well everybody.”

“Don’t care.” She mumbled still staring at his lips intently, inching closer and closer to them. “I’m the queen now. It’s legal if I say it’s legal.”

“Isn’t that a bit of an abuse of your power?” He continued to keep his lips out of her reach, teasing her.

“Kristoff!” She huffed in frustration and stamped her foot.

“Alright then, you’re very bossy,” He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot, “Mrs. Bjorgman.”

She gave him a wide smile and pulled his head down so she could reclaim his lips as hers.

“Mrs. Bjorgman.” He whispered, as he pulled away and began peppering her neck with kisses.

She let out a low moan.

“Mrs. Bjorgman.” He growled just below her ear.

She sucked in a sharp breath and he felt her lean against him heavily, and he pressed his hands firmly into her shoulder blades.

“Mrs. Bjorgman.” He sighed into her collarbone.

“More.” She demanded, fumbling with his buttons and sashes.

“You’ve become incredibly demanding, you know?” Kristoff couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, slowing down her eager fingers.

“Please, Kris. I need more of you.”

“It seems to me the kingdom will need help in keeping you from becoming a tyrant.” He teased.

“Definitely.” Anna gave a catlike grin. “I need you to keep me in line.”

The future might be scary, and full of unknown challenges, but Kristoff found he wasn’t quite as daunted when he was by Anna’s side. He wasn’t 'nobody', he was Anna’s. He wasn’t from 'nowhere in-particular', his home was wherever she went.

He was a working-class man, and he always would be. He was just going to take his new position of keeping Anna from abusing her power very,_ very_ seriously.


End file.
